


Ride The Dragon

by DanyIsMyQueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyIsMyQueen/pseuds/DanyIsMyQueen
Summary: You are so into Daenerys and Arya knows.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Fem!Reader, Daenerys Targaryen/Reader, Daenerys Targaryen/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ride The Dragon

You and your sister Arya were training with your swords, the very evening the dragon queen arrived to Winterfell, the first time you saw her you immediately fell for her, she was the most beautiful angel that could ever exist. 

“Y/n c’mon you can do better than that!” You heard her say, but your mind was on the silver-head. 

“Of course I can do better, I’m just a little distracted” you reply shaking the thoughts of your mind. 

“Thinking about the Queen?” she teased. 

“What? No! I don’t even know her” you quickly try to deny it.

“You should go and talk to her, or are you just to shy do to so?” she challenged you.

“I’ll do it” you said trying to convince yourself. 

“You have to charm her, sis, I’m guessing it’s a easy task since I’ve noticed she was all curious about you when you two shared glances.”

Your siblings and you were having supper together and the Queen joined you, when you were about to sit you spotted her and in a fast move you tried to pull the chair in an act of courtesy but failed because of your clumsy hands, and she almost fell to the ground, you were so embarrassed but Daenerys saw your good intentions so she just smile and take a proper sit.

“Sorry, your grace, I didn’t mean to have you fall down I’m terribly sorry”. You said with a trembling voice, hoping you could ran away, out of the corner of your eye you could see Arya chuckling. 

“It’s fine...” she waited a few seconds to give her your name.

“I’m y/n Stark, your grace, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced, it’s an honour to finally meet you.”

“It’s mine, y/n.” She said smiling and your heart melted.

That night you dreamed with her, it was a sweet dream really. Despite everything that has happened you hoped to someday find someone worth loving and perhaps live happy ever after.

In the morning you were stopped by one of your guards who told you that the Queen wanted to speak with you privately.You couldn’t help but agitate and let out a big sigh. Sansa was around so she stepped closer.

“What it is, y/n? Are you okay?.” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “You are super nervous and you are shaking”.

“I’m not!.” You headed to Daenerys’s chambers but heard her yelled in a whisper. “You really like the Targaryen queen.” That was so true.

Once you were outside her door you knocked a couple of times before she opened it revealing her flawlesscountenance.

“You called for me, your grace?.” A smiled formed on your lips.

“I was hoping you could show me the arounds of Winterfell, do you have some free time?” Her tone was so sweet how could somebody hate this woman

“For you I’ll drop everything.” You answer forgetting the itinerary you had scheduled. She smiled and you didn’t realise how flush your face was. 

“Alright then, shall we go now? And please just Daenerys.” She winked at you. You showed her around the castle and nearby.

“So lady Stark, tell me more about yourself, you truly are a gorgeous lass.” Suddenly you couldn’t mutter a single word. “Lady Stark?.”

“Y-you can call me y/n, and I’m flattered, I’m not that pretty, I-I mean you truly are, how-how are we even allowed to look at you?” I mean I respect you but... never mind.” You were completely red by now.

“You know y/n, you are really the lovely kind.” She told you with a small laugh. “Will you bend the knee to me?.”

Without second thoughts you bend the knee, looking right into her violet eyes. Your sister was going to kill you but for that you could worry later.

She had a satisfied look on her face. She helped you get up.

“Now that you’ve been so nice and gentle it’s only fair that I pay you with the same coin.” She seemed confident. “I’ll take you on a ride in one of my dragons, what about tonight?.” You nodded.

“Y-yes, your gra-, Daenerys, it’ll be my pleasure.” You were screaming from the inside.

“See you in a while”. With that she excused and head with her advisors who were waiting for her to discuss about the plans and tactics of the incoming battle.

“She couldn’t resisted you, but you should work on stuttering less.”

Arya appeared from nowhere startling you.

“I knew there were chemistry between you both.” Your sister said proud.

Why are you always in all places? You wondered if she followed Daenerys and you all the way here.

She shrugged. “Hey I’m the one who encouraged you, thanks to my good advices you might soon have a girlfriend and be careful I’ve heard that kneeling is quite painful.”

You rolled your eyes and gave a small punch in her arm. 

“Oh shut up, Arya! You love to tease me don’t you?.”

“I do, at least you get to  _ride_ the dragon.”

“You are such a nasty girl.” You laughed and hoped time passes quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is the first work I ever done, I really hope you enjoy the short story, and remember that I’m taking requests anytime, let me know what you guys think and if you like it.


End file.
